The Real Me
by Freak09
Summary: Rating just to be safe. This is a fic about how Kaiba really is when no one is looking. How he feels and thinks. Please R
1. The Real Me

A/N: Freak09- Hello it's me again!!! This fic basically is all Kaiba's thoughts!!! This is how Kaiba really is and feels!!! There is also a new girl in this story named Molly, but you'll learn more about her when my other fic Evil Rules comes out!!! Let's just say she looks like the Dark Magician Girl!!! Anywho...on with the fic!!!

**_The Real Me_**

_Yes finally that horrid place called school is over! Some people would think me being a genius would mean I like school, but I don't. Especially with all those girls, no, all those whores hanging around me. And all those names they call me. Yes I here all those stupid names, like the human ice cube, and Seto coldba. They're all such stupid names, these idiots can't even think up a good name. Pathetic! Although I have to give credit to the person who thought up The Human Ice Cube. I quite like it, it kinda makes me sound like some type of superhero with ice powers or something. However I still hate this place. _

_Gratefully I am now on paradise island, which means I'm in my room with the door locked. Mokuba has gone to a friends so I am all alone in this big house. I really should make more friends, then this house would be filled with people. Something though just holds me back. I'm cold to everyone I meet, and I know it. I try to stop snapping at people, but there's just a...barrier... I know what it is too. It's Gozaburo...he got in my head, he brainwashed me. I bet it's just the way he wanted it, maybe I should try really hard to break this barrier just to spite him. I mean sure he's already dead, but still...hahahahahah he's dead. Yeah it probably shouldn't bring me so much joy to think about him being dead, but he was a horrible man that didn't deserve to live._

_Mokuba...the only reason I live, a sweet innocent young boy. He is the one thing that has kept me human all these years, he is my link to society, and the human race. He means more to me than anything in the world. I would give my life for him, hell, I already have, but I am still young. I have a chance to get my life back. So why can't I?_

_If I traded it all_

_If I gave it all away for one thing_

_just for one thing_

_If I sorted it out_

_If I knew all about_

_If I gave it all away for one thing _

_Wouldn't it be something _

_That song totally explains what I was just talking about. That is one of the many reasons I like music. It explains you without you having to say anything._

_Everyone thinks I'm inhuman, and sometimes I agree with them. Mokuba is the only one who knows the truth. Actually I am quite like a normal teenage boy, well as normal as I can be. I do blare music, no not classical, but the stuff everyone else listens to. I listen to rap and all that junk. In fact most people think it's Mokuba blaring the music. Right now on the station I'm listening to This Love by Maroon Five is playing. I'm blaring it so loud the whole house practically can hear it, and this is a very big house._

_This love has taken it's toll on me_

_She said goodbye to many times before_

_Her heart is breaking in front of me_

_Yes I know, Seto Kaiba singing? It can't be, well it is. Mokuba says I sing good, (because he hears me through the door) but I don't think I'm that great._

_On a Monday I'm waiting _

_Tuesday I'm fading_

_And by Wednesday I can't sleep_

_It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself_

_I love how you can tell_

_Pieces pieces of me pieces pieces of me_

_Yes I also sing to girl songs, but hey whatever. As long as no one else knows, I'm fine._

_Ah relationships...I've never had one, because as I said earlier most of the girls in my school are sluts. Though there is a new girl in my school...she is very pretty. She doesn't swoon over me, but that's probably because she is friends with Yugi and them. I bet they tell her I'm a really mean guy, and she would never like me. She is smart, in fact I've seen her eating in the library reading before. Her hair is blonde and curves around her face, it's short, and really pretty. Eyes, her eyes are a grayish blue, so gray, but somehow through all the gray there is, her eyes still seem to sparkle a blueish color. Molly, Molly is her name. I don't know her last name._

_Maybe her eyes are something to live by? I mean the part about somehow shining through the gray. You know what, that's what I'm gonna do. I am going to shine through the gray of my life. Tomorrow I'm gonna talk to her and I'm going to smile! I am going to act like a normal kid! Well...a responsible one at least._

_Yes tomorrow I will be nice, friendly, and I'm going to smile..._

Freak09: So what did you think? Was he to out of character? Did you like his little revalation at the end? PLEASE REVIEW!!! Tell me if you think that I should leave this a one shot, or turn it into a full fledge fic?


	2. Harder Than It Sounds

A/N: Freak09- Sup all!!! So many people wanted me to make this a full fic!!! Since that is the case...here you go!!!

**Reviewers:** Thank you all so, so, so much!!! I'm sorry I'm not naming you...I'm just too lazy to find all of your names, but you know who you are!!!

_**Harder Than It Sounds**_

_Time for another wonderful day of school, not. Although I am quite nervous, I told Mokuba about my plan to be nice. He thinks it's a good idea, but I'm having second thoughts. Maybe I should ask Yugi for help? He is always smiling..._

"Hey Kaiba, do you want to come sit with us?" Yugi asked.

_Everyday he asks that, and everyday I say no. Today though, I should go sit with them. It would be a step in the right direction if I want to do something about my attitude. Then again I don't want to move to fast, and I would have to sit with the mutt. Molly...she is sitting with them, maybe if I play it cool she would like me. Wait, since when do I care if anybody likes me? I guess I will sit with them..._

"Sure," I answered back.

"Whoa! Moneybags is going to sit with us commoners?!" Joey mocked me, I felt like sticking my tongue out at him, but that would be undignified.

"Yes Wheeler, unlike you I can sit wherever I want, I'm allowed on the furniture." I quite liked that comeback.

"Um...Kaiba...what's up?" Yugi asked naively.

"Nothing," I replied slightly warmer than usual, or for that matter intended.

_Just then the beautiful girl Molly sat down...next to me! Wait why am I excited? Mokuba was right I do have a crush on her. I am going to try to smile at her._

Unfortunately my smile came out funny. I don't know how, but when I tried to smile she started laughing. I must have to relearn how to smile.

"Uh...Kaiba...will you go out with me?" The angel just spoke to me.

_Whoa! Did she just ask me out? Yes she did, she asked me out. Hahahahaha look at the mutts face. His look is priceless, I wish I had a camera right now. Oh she is waiting for an answer._

"Yes, how about tonight we go...somewhere?" I asked, my heart was beating so wildly I was afraid she would hear it.

"Oh that would be great." She cried, I am so happy that I put that smile on her face.

"Holy crap Molly do you realize that the human ice cube just melted the tiniest bit, and towards you!" Joey shouted madly, like a dog with rabies.

This time I didn't care. I stuck out my tongue at him. Though after that I got a whole bunch of stares, so I went to the library.

_I can't wait till tonight. _

Freak09: Sorry that chapter was really short, and I kinda don't like where this fic is going, so...yeah. Anywho...PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	3. The Date and Bad Happenings

A/N: Hey I'm back with chapter 3!!! YAY!!! Thank you to all my lovely reviewers!!! Special thanks to **Angelique Durann, KatrinaKaiba, darkfarie14, and Slipher The Sky Dragon!!!** You guys gave me some awesome ideas; I'm going to kinda mix them all together O.K.!!!

**_The Date and Bad Happenings_**

'_Now the time old question, what to wear?! What would she like? Hmm...decisions, decisions...no clue! Damn! I guess I'll wear what I wore to Duelist Kingdom.'_

"So Kaiba, how are you?" Molly asked, they were on their date at a kind of restaurant where you could dance. Molly loved dancing, though she just did it for fun.

"Uh...fine..." _'I was unsure about how to answer that. No one ever asks the Great Seto Kaiba how he is, that genuinely looks like they care.'_

"How are you?" _'The more she said the more I wanted to know...is she mysterious or what!'_

"I'm great!" Molly replied very happily.

When their food came they pretty much ate in silence, but after that they talked some more.

'_I felt I should ask her to dance, for other couples were getting up and dancing...so I did.'_

"Would you care to dance, Molly?" _'I hoped she was good at dancing, because I'm not. I know how to waltz and all that, but this, other type I just couldn't do.'_

"Sure," she replied as they got up to dance.

They danced for awhile, but Kaiba had to go home to Mokuba.

"I am going to walk home, see ya!" Molly yelled happily as she ran down the street.

"Bye!" _'I yelled this at her retreating form. I wanted to give her a ride, but she wouldn't get in...I wonder why?'_

"This alley is kind of creepy..." Molly said to herself.

"It should be." A mysterious voice said from behind her.

That was the last thing she heard before being hit on the head and knocked out.

"We have just been informed of a recent kidnapping." One of the reporters on TV said. Kaiba was in his office listening. He turned it up eagerly, hoping the feeling he had last night was wrong. "A young girl of fifteen was taken out of this alleyway last night at around eleven o'clock. She was supposedly on a date with the infamous Seto Kaiba. He is under speculation as we speak." The reporter ended.

"Mr. Kaiba, Domino policemen, we are here to arrest you. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." A few burly men had come through Kaiba's office door quietly.

'_By now I was quite a mess. I didn't have the time or the want to go to jail when I was innocent. I hoped that Mokuba would find out soon and bail me out.'_

Somewhere else in Domino.

"Yugi, would you come and help me bail my big brother out of jail?!" Mokuba asked frantically.

"Sure, I saw the report on TV. Do you think Kaiba would do that?" Yugi asked Joey, Téa, Tristan, Yami, Ryou, and Bakura.

"I dunno... I mean moneybags was nice the other day, but he could just 'ave been tryin' to pull a fast one on us. If he hurt one hair on her head he gonna' get it!" Joey said, getting pumped up.

"No way Joey! My big brother would never do that!" Mokuba exclaimed, horrified at the thought that his big brother would do something like that.

"I'm sorry kid, just seems like somethin' Kaiba might do." Joey apologized.

So they went to bail out Kaiba.

'_I didn't think that I would ever say this, but when I saw Yugi and his friends I was so happy. They came to bail me out even after all the mean things I said to them.'_

"Big Brother are you all right?!"

"Yes Mokuba I'm fine."

"Hey moneybags, where'd ya think Molly is?" Joey asked when they got outside the police station.

"I don't know," _'I replied slowly, I have many enemies any one of them could have taken her.'_ "I am going to go find her though."

I'm going to leave off there, because I have nothing else to write!!! Don't expect the updates on this story to be quick!!! I will finish it, but I have to go find a plot!!! Hey the sun just came out!!! Aw man it disappeared again!!! Anywho, sorry it took forever to update!!! My muse died!!! I was working on NaNoWriMo (which is going to be a Yu-Gi-Oh fan fiction) and as soon as I knew what was going to happen, she keeled over!!! I think I over used her!!! Till next time, see ya!!!


	4. Have No Fear, for Seto Kaiba is Here

Shout outs!!!

InnoscenTorn- THANK YOU SO INCREDIBLY MUCH!!! That review made me so happy!!! I'm sorry if the story disappoints you a bit!!! I had intended it to be a one shot, but everybody who reviewed wanted a full story, and I thought it would be fun!!! Here I am now, and I have no plot!!! Yeah, yeah, I know excuses, excuses, but this is serious, I HAVE NO PLOT?!!! I hope this chapter is better; I'm just getting over a major bout of writers block...so...yeah!!!

Also major THANKS to:

cherry-star-aus

Sorry if I didn't write your name!!! I really am!!! My stupid internet isn't working right!!! Stupid thing!!! GAH!!! Oh man!!! It shut off a second ago!!! Thank god I saved this!!!

OK here I'm going to try to do better in this chapter!!!

**_Have No Fear, for Seto Kaiba is Here_**

'_I had no idea where to start looking for her. How should I go about finding her? The person could have taken her anywhere. . .THAT'S IT!!! I will start my search at the abandoned place called anywhere!!! Crud, this is going to be harder than I thought. Anywhere is on the other side of town. Crud.'_

So Kaiba started walking to Anywhere. (Man they say he is smart, why didn't he just call his limo? Oh yeah so that I can make this a bit funnier!)

'_Greasy grimy gofer guts,_

_Mutilated monkey's meat,_

_All wrapped up in pig's eyes,_

_Mm and I forgot my spoon!_

_Darn Mokuba, getting that awful disgusting song stuck in my head! Ahhhhhh make it stop!!!'_

So Kaiba kept walking humming to the tune of the rhyme stuck in his head when he saw Bakura singing. He was coming out of an artillery store.

"This is my land, it isn't your land!

I've got a shotgun, and you ain't got one!

I'll blow your head off, and you can't run away!

This land was made for only ME!"

'_Oh man, his voice is awesome! He should be on American Idol! Although the song wouldn't get him too many points. Hey I'm almost to Anywhere! _

Kaiba stopped outside the warehouse that was called Anywhere. Taped to the outside of the burnt door was a note:

Kaiba,

Yes I knew you would come looking for your girlie friend. Well we aren't inside. I would like to play a game with you. I will leave these little notes with clues, and if you find me, you can have your girl back. However, if you don't find me by the Wednesday, the day after tomorrow. . .I get her, as mine! Mwhahahahahah!

Clue: I am a big danger,

But I can do you no harm.

The guy inside used to be a ranger,

Careful, don't blow up your arm!

'_This guy sucks at riddles. I'm not saying it's obvious, because it isn't. He just doesn't know how to rhyme. Oh well I will figure it out. Let's see...'_

Hey if you can solve my atrocious riddle, then I will put you in my story!!! Listen it was mentioned some time in the story!!! If you think about it really hard you can get it, I hope!!! Please tell me these things:

Name

Eye color

Hair color

Height

Outfit you would like to wear

And anything else that I'm too tired to add!!!

Don't ever laugh when a hearse goes by or you will be the next to die!!! Sorry random song!!!


	5. Are You the Artillery Store?

Hello!!! Okay I'm back and ready to add people to the fic!!! I'm only going to add one person per chapter, and you will have a vital part in this fic!!! Every one of you!!! There may be another chance to get in my fic later, so keep your hands and legs inside the vehicle at all times!!! Hold on tight and enjoy the ride of The Real Me!!!

Draconic-Master, InnoscenTorn, and Possessed Squirrel got the riddle right!!! It was the artillery store!!! I know my riddle sucked, but get used to it!!!

To start off the new characters will be . . . hold on let me get a hat!!! Okay, the first person to enter will be (dramatic pause) POSSESSED SQUIRREL!!! You know, the first time I tried to spell squirrel I didn't know how, isn't that sad!!! Now Possessed Squirrel will be in the fic, teaching people everywhere how to spell squirrel!!!

_**Are You the Artillery Store?**_

'Okay, now I think the answer is the . . . Artillery Store!' Thought Seto as he ran to said store. Just as he was about to take the sticky note off the door it flew open and knocked him down.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" A girl with red hair and blue eyes said. "My name is Chrissy." She was wearing a red T-shirt that said I'm not opinionated, I'm just always right, and blue jeans.

"I'm Seto Kaiba," he said as Chrissy helped him up. He grabbed the note really fast. It said:

"Hello again, I see you are as smart as you say. Here is the next clue:

You come here everyday,

It's kinda like hell,

Unless it's fancy you don't have to pay,

Hey, there's the bell.

"Do you want me to help you solve that?" Chrissy asked as she read the note over her shoulder.

"I dunno," Seto said as they heard a catchy tune coming down the street.

"Hi ho, hi ho, it's off to school I go!  
With hand grenades and razor blades, hi ho!  
Hi ho hi ho hi ho!  
Hi ho, I bit my teacher's toe!  
She bit me back that dirty rat, hi ho!  
Hi ho hi ho hi ho!" A familiar voice rang out. It was Bakura walking to the school to do some six o'clock sabotage.

"Hey I think I know the answer to the riddle!" Chrissy said as she jumped up from the curb her and Seto had been sitting on.

"Well, what is it?" Seto asked.

That is were I'm going to leave it for now!!! But I will be back soon!!!


	6. Only One More

Sorry if this chapter really sucks, but I'm trying to get this story finished so I can move onto better stories that actually have plots! Look for a Seto Joey story coming soon called Muses of Love! It's really good! Oh and a Seto Serenity fic called Criminal Love . . . it's going to be pretty funny! But not as funny as Muses of Love, I hope for Muses of Love to start my legacy I want lots of reviews on that! Anywho . . . enough of my ramblings and on to my crappy story!

_**The Real Me **_

"The answer is school!" Chrissy said running towards said building.

"Really . . . I didn't know." The incredibly sarcastic CEO of Kaiba corp. replied.

"Hey Chrissy where are you going," Two girls yelled coming out of the artillery store just in time to see their friend running off. One girl had midnight blue eyes and golden blonde hair. She towered over her friend at five foot eleven. Her name was Kristine, but her friends called her Kit. She was wearing a red T-shirt with a golden Japanese dragon on the front and a pair of flare blue jeans with some Nike Airs. The girl next to her was only five foot. She was wearing a pink sweater with blue jeans, which complimented her dark brown eyes and black with reddish brown hair. Her name was Steph.

"Gosh, all day she complains about school and when she finally has a day off she runs back." Kit said following their fast friend.

"Here's a note!" Kaiba said grabbing it off the door of the school triumphantly. He started reading out loud. "Since you're so smart to have found this I'm not giving you any further hints. I'll give you one sentence, but after that you're on your own.

You are here, inu."

"That's it?" Steph questioned taking the note out of his hands and checking the back. "Hey there's more. If you don't find her by six o'clock today she will . . . I dunno I still have to think of that part, but you won't like it."

"That's kinda weird." Chrissy said. "If you're threatening someone at least think out the threat. That is the best part." Everyone stared at her. "Well it is."

OMG where is she? Sorry this chapter is really short! I'm dieing, but once you guys decide on something for me the updates will be quicker! Now I want you to vote on a person. I'm not going to tell you what it's for, and there are only three choices, but I really need you to vote! With out this decided the story can't go on! Plus the person who guesses where Molly is being kept will have a special one shot of any pairing they want written by me and my plot piggys! ' don't ask . . . Anywho Vote on:

Malik (hikari)

Marik (yami obviously)

Ryou! Vote and guess and if you guess the correct answer a one shot pairing of your choice will be written! And if you suggest a really good pairing I might just write one because! SO VOTE AND GUESS IN A REVIEW AND SUGGEST A PAIRING IF YOU'RE GUESSING!


	7. Where O where has Molly Gone?

I'm back! I know you're probably all groaning, but I love writing stories . . . so deal with it! Ryou won the vote! Plus, I said he won because I only got like two or three votes!

_**Where O where has Molly Gone**_

"You are here, dog? What is that supposed to mean?" Kit asked looking around downtown.

"You are here . . . where would something say that?" Kaiba asked. "First we'll find out where it would say that. Then we need to find out where . . . a dog would be. Maybe he means that I should go find Joey?" Kaiba said aloud to no one in particular.

"Let's go find Joey first. Then we can see if we were right on that conclusion. If we weren't we can just start over." Steph suggested as she saw Joey walking down the street.

(A/N: How convenient.)

"Hey mutt! Have you seen Molly?" Kaiba yelled across the street.

"No not since you kidnapped her." Joey said angrily.

"I didn't kidnap her. If I had don't you think I would know where she was?" Kaiba replied snottily.

"Well I'm not you so I wouldn't know." Joey said as he kept walking.

"Apparently that wasn't the right assumption. Let's go on." Chrissy said shrugging.

"Where should we go next?" Kaiba asked as they continued to walk.

"No clue." The other three adventurers replied in unison.

"A lot of help you are." Kaiba replied sulking. It was five fifteen; they have forty-five minutes to find her.

I'm so sorry that is short! I really am! But you will be getting weekly updates, so hopefully that makes up for it!


	8. Thar She Blows

**_Thar She Blows _**

"I got an idea!" Steph exclaimed excitedly.

"What is it?" Kaiba asked they had a half and hour to find Molly.

"You are here . . . doesn't that sound familiar girls?" Steph said grinning like a Cheshire cat. "We were there only earlier today."

"YEAH!" Kit yelled scaring quite a few passerbys.

"The mall!" Kaiba said catching on. For this he earned the stares of the three girls. "What I guy can't know about those signs in the mall?"

"No." They replied in unison while taking off to the mall.

"Hey wait for me!" Kaiba yelled running to catch them.

"You have long legs, catch up!" Chrissy said her being one of the two shortest girls there.

Once inside the mall they had to figure out the dog part.

"What do they mean by "You are here, dog?"" Kit asked taking the note and turning it over to see if maybe the answer was on the back.

"The pet store!" Chrissy said pointing out said store.

"You're a genius Chrissy! Why didn't you figure any of this out Kaiba?" Steph asked looking at the supposed genius.

"I don't know." He said looking thoughtful. "Well let's go!"

SORRY MAJOR SHORTNESS! THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER UP THOUGH IN A DAY OR TWO! STUPID CAP LOcks button! There we go . . . Anywho, about the delay Thursday . . . Okay I HATE AR, but I like to read so my competitiveness gets the better of me, and it's my last year, so why not have the most in the school. This one girl Ellie has like 560 something right now, I can easily beat her. But then this new kid came at the beginning of the year and he's in my grade! HE'S STEALING MY THUNDER! He has 636 AR points! Wanna know how many I have? 511! They're both ahead of me. Since my best friend is in Florida I decided I'm going to KICK THEIR SORRY BUTTS! If I read all the books I'm supposed to in ten days (there are eight books, though one is like 700 pages) I will have 656 points! That's more than both of them! SO I have been reading a TON! I have finished 4/8 books in 2/10 days! If I keep going at this rate I will do it! SO don't expect many updates for 8 more days!


End file.
